


Never Again

by whyimgoingtohell



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyimgoingtohell/pseuds/whyimgoingtohell
Summary: A fic inspired by canufeelthemagictonight's "Save Them All" series where Mortimer and Calliope attempt to save the lives of all the S3 guests. This is similar, but instead of those two it will be Oli and Eva, plus some other interesting elements.I hope you enjoy!





	Never Again

Tyler stares at the letter in his hand, numb with shock. 'This can't be real,' he thinks over and over again, 'It's just somebody's idea of a cruel prank.' Eventually, he starts to believe it, but something in the back of his mind nudges him and yells not to ignore it. 

"Hey, are you okay?" his friend, Corey, asks worriedly. "You look like you're about to have a breakdown," he says, only 50% joking. 

Tyler swallows and looks to Corey. He doesn't want to lie to him, not when Corey had been a constant support system this past year, but Tyler doesn't want him to worry anymore than he already is. Tyler gives a weak smile. "I'm fine, just...overthinking something," he reassures.

Corey doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't say anything else on the topic. He just walks over to Tyler and pulls him into a fierce hug. Tyler clutches at his friend and takes deep breaths, afraid to let go. They separate and Corey just calmly walks out of the room, throwing something out about going to the grocery store.

Tyler sinks back down into the couch and flicks his eyes between the letter and his phone. He goes to grab for it and, as if knowing his intentions, it starts to ring. He presses call.

"Holy shit, Tyler," is the first thing he hears. "Did you get one too? A letter from Joey?" Tyler relaxes just a tad, when he hears Andrea's voice. They've become crazily close since...everything.

"Yeah," he replies.

"It's not possible is it? This is just a fucked up prank from someone who realized it's the anniversary of that night, right?" Andrea sounds like she's begging for her to tell him she's right, but he doesn't know if he can.

"Nothing's impossible," is the reply he goes with. Tyler can hear Andrea sigh from the other side and he can practically see the tears in her eyes. Both are silent for a while, their thoughts racing toward a finish line that doesn't exist. 

"What do we do?" Andrea asks, uncertainty coating her words.

"We call Eva and Oli to see if we can meet earlier and we go from there." Tyler runs a hand through his hair. "I wish I had a better plan, but I think the only thing we can do is take this a step at a time."

"Okay," Andrea agrees, "I'll see you later. And Tyler...I love you."

"i love you too." 

It used to be a weird thing for them to say. Until they realized that if you don't say it, the other person might never know. Tyler thinks of all his friends, dead and alive, as he hangs up the phone. Not for the first time, Tyler wishes that love was enough.


End file.
